This invention relates generally to the field of cataract surgery and more particularly to a surgical parameters control method for use with a phacoemulsification system.
The human eye in its simplest terms functions to provide vision by transmitting light through a clear outer portion called the cornea, and focusing the image by way of the lens onto the retina. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including the size and shape of the eye, and the transparency of the cornea and lens.
When age or disease causes the lens to become less transparent, vision deteriorates because of the diminished light which can be transmitted to the retina. This deficiency in the lens of the eye is medically known as a cataract. An accepted treatment for this condition is surgical removal of the lens and replacement of the lens function by an artificial intraocular lens (IOL).
In the United States, the majority of cataractous lenses are removed by a surgical technique called phacoemulsification. During this procedure, a thin phacoemulsification cutting tip is inserted into the diseased lens and vibrated ultrasonically. The vibrating cutting tip liquefies or emulsifies the lens so that the lens may be aspirated out of the eye. The diseased lens, once removed, is replaced by an artificial lens.
A typical ultrasonic surgical device suitable for ophthalmic procedures consists of an ultrasonically driven handpiece, an attached cutting tip, and irrigating sleeve and an electronic control console. The handpiece assembly is attached to the control console by an electric cable and flexible tubings. Through the electric cable, the console varies the power level transmitted by the handpiece to the attached cutting tip and the flexible tubings supply irrigation fluid to and draw aspiration fluid from the eye through the handpiece assembly.
The operative part of the handpiece is a centrally located, hollow resonating bar or horn directly attached to a set of piezoelectric crystals. The crystals supply the required ultrasonic vibration needed to drive both the horn and the attached cutting tip during phacoemulsification and are controlled by the console. The crystal/horn assembly is suspended within the hollow body or shell of the handpiece by flexible mountings. The handpiece body terminates in a reduced diameter portion or nosecone at the body's distal end. The nosecone is externally threaded to accept the irrigation sleeve. Likewise, the horn bore is internally threaded at its distal end to receive the external threads of the cutting tip. The irrigation sleeve also has an internally threaded bore that is screwed onto the external threads of the nosecone. The cutting tip is adjusted so that the tip projects only a predetermined amount past the open end of the irrigating sleeve. Ultrasonic handpieces and cutting tips are more fully described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,363; 4,223,676; 4,246,902; 4,493,694; 4,515,583; 4,589,415; 4,609,368; 4,869,715; 4,922,902; 4,989,583; 5,154,694 and 5,359,996, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In use, the ends of the cutting tip and irrigating sleeve are inserted into a small incision of predetermined width in the cornea, sclera, or other location. The cutting tip is ultrasonically vibrated along its longitudinal axis within the irrigating sleeve by the crystal-driven ultrasonic horn, thereby emulsifying the selected tissue in situ. The hollow bore of the cutting tip communicates with the bore in the horn that in turn communicates with the aspiration line from the handpiece to the console. A reduced pressure or vacuum source in the console draws or aspirates the emulsified tissue from the eye through the open end of the cutting tip, the cutting tip and horn bores and the aspiration line and into a collection device. The aspiration of emulsified tissue is aided by a saline flushing solution or irrigant that is injected into the surgical site through the small annular gap between the inside surface of the irrigating sleeve and the cutting tip.
The preferred surgical technique is to make the incision into the anterior chamber of the eye as small as possible in order to reduce the risk of induced astigmatism. These small incisions result in very tight wounds that squeeze the irrigating sleeve tightly against the vibrating tip. Friction between the irrigating sleeve and the vibrating tip generates heat, but the risk of the tip overheating and causing a burn to the tissue is reduces by the cooling effect of the aspirated fluid flowing inside the tip. When the tip becomes occluded with tissue, this aspiration flow can be reduced or eliminated, allowing the tip to heat up. In addition, during occlusion, a larger vacuum can build up in the aspiration tubing so that when the occlusion breaks, a larger amount of fluid can be quickly suctioned from the eye, possibly resulting a in the globe collapsing.
Prior art devices have used sensors that detect large rises in aspiration vacuum, and detect occlusions based on vacuum rise. Based on this sensed occlusion, power to the handpiece may be reduced and/or irrigation and aspiration flows can be increased. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,591,127, 5,700,240 and 5,766,146 (Barwick, Jr., et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,808 B1 (Boukhny, et al.), the entire contents of which being incorporated herein by reference. These devices, however, used a fixed aspiration vacuum level to trigger a response from the system. This fixed level is a threshold value based upon a fixed percentage of the selected upper vacuum limit. In such systems, the system does not respond until that preset vacuum level is reached. In reality, the vacuum level increase and, during occlusion break, decrease, occur over a short period of time. Setting this preset vacuum limit too low results in the system changing its operating parameters prematurely, and holding on to those parameters after the occlusion has cleared. Setting the limit too high can result in the system changing its setting too close to the actual occurrence of the occlusion, and changing its setting back to normal prior to the clearance of the occlusion.
Therefore, a need continues to exist for an occlusion detection method that more accurately detects the occurrence and clearance of an occlusion in a surgical aspiration system.